


Like Disco Lemonade

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [49]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, POV Nicky, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ, Nicky,” Alex yelled, tugging her comforter over her and Piper’s naked bodies. “I put the sock on the door.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Disco Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge #470 (Remainder Week) and #467: Candy.

Nicky kicked open her dorm room door, Lorna giggling at her side. They spent a little too much time down at Caputo’s Place and ordered _way_ too many cheap wine coolers, but it wasn’t their fault idiot frat boys kept sending over trays of shots like they’d have a chance in hell getting the romantic or the lesbian into the sack.

Nicky was never one to pass down free booze, though.

“Shit, it smells like sex and candy in here,” she slurred, flicking on the light. “That must mean Chapman was over.” She regretted the past tense once she saw Alex on her back on the mattress with Piper butt-ass naked next to her, bodies still slick with sweat.

“Christ, Nicky,” Alex yelled, tugging her comforter over her and Piper’s naked bodies. Piper let out a muffled squeak from under the blankets. “I put the sock on the door.”

Nicky glanced outside. “Oh, shit, my bad. Hey, sorry, Chapman. Nice ass, though, I have to admit.”

“Not bad,” Lorna agreed with a nod. “And it really does smell like candy in here. Do you use Jessica Simpson body spray, Chapman? That real nice glittery cupcake stuff?”

Alex chucked a pillow at them. “ _Please_ get out of here, idiots.”

Nicky and Lorna laughed, still too tipsy to feel bad about embarrassing Alex’s uptight girlfriend. “Touchy, touchy. See you when the sock’s gone,” Nicky called as they stumbled down the dorm hallway, wondering what other kinds of trouble their night could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marcy Playground's "Sex and Candy," and the fic also alludes to the actual origins of the song. 
> 
> They're a local band. We read a lot into this shit.


End file.
